Los padres siempre tienen razón
by acm2099
Summary: Paul y Burt deciden darle un empujón al destino de sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los padres siempre tienen razón**

* * *

—¡Te lo dije, Hummel! —Paul le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y la dejó sobre la barra mientras se burlaba y reía de su amigo—. Me debes cincuenta dólares y, como cada semana, tu trasero es mío. —Burt se colocó la gorra mientras ignoraba la repetición de la anotación de los Jets.

—Sólo has tenido suerte, Karofsky. —Burt se bebió su cerveza con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Vio la hora en la televisión y luego cogió el móvil del bolsillo de sus desgastados pantalones de trabajo.

—¿Hoy no ha habido llamada de Kurt? —dijo Paul mientras miraba el semblante serio de su amigo—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, sólo que hoy se está cambiando de departamento. Ian. —Burt lo dijo con un mal acento inglés cargado de amargura y asco. Paul sabía que el novio de su hijo le caía mal, que lo odiaba por ser un inglés petulante que se creía parido por los dioses—. Resultó estar casado y con tres hijos.

—¿Casado, casado? —Burt asintió—. ¿Con una mujer? —Burt asintió de nuevo—. Vaya, pensé que ya no hacían eso.

—El imbécil tenía quince años de matrimonio y su esposa vive en Francia. Kurt los encontró en su departamento; había llegado de sorpresa. No me puedo imaginar como se sintió mi hijo. Tenía más de dos años saliendo con esa escoria.

—¿Sabes? No lo entiendo. Tu hijo y el mío son buenos chicos. —Burt suspiró melancólico—. Tienen buenos empleos y no son mal parecidos. No entiendo cómo tienen tan mala suerte con los hombres. Kurt con Ian y Dave con todos esos chicos tan jóvenes y ambiciosos… —Paul negó—. Mi hijo tiene deseos de sentar la cabeza y formar una familia y sin embargo, nada… No ha conocido al adecuado.

—Siempre tuve miedo de esto. Tú sabes como eran los homosexuales en nuestra época, o cómo nos hacían pensar en la promiscuidad y el sexo de riesgo. Pero en realidad tenía miedo de que mi hijo sufriera por una relación estable y ahora… —Paul le dio un fraternal abrazo.

—Habría sido igual con un par de tetas de por medio. Hace años que las relaciones no son tan simples como conocerse, enamorarse y vivir felices para siempre.

—Sí, lo sé… Sólo que amo a mi hijo y quiero verlo feliz. Si pudiera le conseguiría a un hombre perfecto. Tal vez no tan elegante como le gustan, tal vez no tan culto, tal vez no tan estúpidamente ególatra... ¡Coño! ¿Es que no hay un hombre que pueda adorar a mi hijo? —Paul se rió del lamento de su amigo.

—Vamos, vamos, no te sientas mal. Ya llegará el idiota que ame a tu hijo más que a su vida.

—Y me caerá tan mal como los otros pero por lo menos sabré que lo hará feliz.

Bebieron un par de cervezas más antes de ir hasta sus respectivos coches y regresar a sus casas.

Paul recordaba a la perfección el día en que se habían encontrado justo en ese mismo bar. Había sido una tarde sumamente estresante en el trabajo; los libros de contabilidad parecían tener miles de errores y la auditoria no salía. Paul también había estado triste porque no había podido viajar a Nueva Jersey para ver a Dave en su primer juego. Iba conduciendo sin ganas ni rumbo cuando vio el letrero del bar y decidió tomarse un par de tragos, relajarse y tal vez ver un partido. Se sentó en un taburete, pidió una cerveza y empezó a ver el juego de los Patriots contra Miami. Cuando los Patriots anotaron y festejó se dio cuenta de que su compañero del taburete de al lado había soltado unas buenas maldiciones. El compañero resultó ser Burt Hummel. Empezaron con un simple saludo. Paul de verdad quería limar asperezas. Luego Burt preguntó por Dave, hubo una conversación incomoda y después la charla empezó a fluir como la mantequilla cuando hablaron del partido y de sus gustos.

Comenzaron reuniéndose una vez a la semana y luego dos veces a la semana. Las conversaciones variaron. Hubo un día en especial, uno en que bebieron de más, en el que Paul habló de Dave. Hubo lágrimas y se dejó el alma en cada palabra. Se cumplía un año más del intento de suicidio. Paul no podía olvidar el dolor de ver a su hijo llegar hasta el filo del acantilado y saltar. Se refugió en el brazo de Burt y en el sentimiento gemelo de amar a sus hijos más que a nada en la vida. En ese momento dejaron de ser amigos de bar para convertirse en verdaderos amigos, en los mejores amigos, y seguían siéndolo cuatro años después.

* * *

Paul entró a su casa y recibió un suave beso en los labios al entrar a la cocina. Su novia Marissa calentaba la cena mientras le hablaba de su día. Paul había conocido a Marissa gracias a Burt. Ella era dueña de una refaccionaria a las afueras de Findlay, un pueblo cercano a Lima. Después del divorcio Paul se había vuelto un hombre algo reservado. Sin embargo Marissa había descubierto el modo de hacerle sentir seguro y, por qué no decirlo, atractivo.

Paul era un tipo de casi sesenta años que en casi todos los aspectos tenía una buena vida. Sólo le faltaba su hijo. De verdad quería verlo feliz y tranquilo. Esas relaciones que había tenido en los últimos años no le habían dejado nada satisfactorio. Dave era un hombre de casi treinta años con un gran trabajo en la mejor firma contable de Nueva York y aun así no había conseguido un buen chico. Claro que sus gustos no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Esos jovencitos de dieciocho años, asistentes de su oficina… Lógico que no funcionara. Esos chicos sólo querían divertirse, como cualquier muchacho de su edad, y cada vez Dave lo comprendía demasiado tarde, normalmente cuando tenía los cachos bien puestos.

El último de los chicos que había traído a casa había sido el peor. Joven, fino, elegante, hermoso (para los estándares de su hijo, que eran bastante altos). Un cantante de bar que había enamorado a Dave y que había vivido de él como un parasito. Le había dado casa y coche y le pagaba las clases para educarle esa voz tan corriente como su cariño por Dave. Al final el hijo de puta había dejado a Dave por su profesor de canto. Dave le había dejado el coche y ahora estaban peleando por el departamento. Paul estaba casi seguro de que Dave se lo dejaría; a su hijo no le hacía la más mínima falta.

Lo que Dave necesitaba era un chico lindo, inteligente, divertido, de su edad y con un camino trazado. Dave perdería la cabeza por un chico así, por uno de esos chicos elegantes que casi parecen modelos. Era una lastima que esos chicos no abundaran y menos aún que estuvieran deseosos de conocer a un tipo como Dave.

—Kurt de verdad es una caja de sorpresas. —El comentario de Marissa le tomó de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Paul. Marissa le mostró la revista. Kurt era un cantante de teatro algo reconocido y acababa de lanzar una línea de ropa que estaba siendo alabada por una de esas revistas de moda. Burt seguro que estaba orgulloso—. Sí, Kurt Hummel es un chico brillante…

—Y lindo — añadió ella.

Paul asintió distraídamente. Sí, Kurt era lindo, era inteligente, era divertido (según Burt) y de la edad de su hijo. Era jodidamente perfecto.

* * *

Paul entró al bar con una boba sonrisa como si hubiese encontrado la cura del cáncer, la del SIDA y hubiese ganado un millón de dólares, todo al mismo tiempo. Pidió una cerveza y se sentó al lado de su amigo, que lo miraba curioso.

—¿Me vas a presumir de otra gran noche con Marissa? Te quiero recordar que Carol no… —Paul negó.

—No. Algo mucho mejor. —Burt lo miró curioso—. Ya tengo al idiota perfecto para tu hijo. —Hummel le lanzó una mirada divertida y extrañada.

—¿Quién? ¿Alguno de tus aburridos compañeros? —se burló el mecánico.

—Dave, mi hijo. —A Burt se le cayó la cerveza de la mano.

Burt miró a Paul como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Sabía que Dave no era un mal tipo, que había vivido bajo sus propios demonios y que luego había salido adelante con mucha ayuda por parte de Paul. Pero eso no quería decir que pudiese tener una relación con su hijo. Eso jamás. Dave Karofsky no era hombre para su hijo.

—¿En serio? Digo, ¿dónde está la cámara escondida? —Paul le miró extrañado y algo ofuscado—. ¿Qué? ¿No era broma?

—¿Por qué coño lo sería? —Burt boqueó.

—¿Recuerdas la historia de nuestros hijos? Por Dios, Paul. —Burt se bebió otra cerveza mientras era taladrado por la mirada de Paul.

—Fueron cosas de adolescentes… —Burt prácticamente arrojó la cerveza a la barra.

—¡Por favor, no me vengas con eso! Sabes que no fue así. Tú hijo era violento y autodestructivo, y amenazó con matar a Kurt. ¿Crees que quiero a un tipo así para mi hijo? —Paul asintió dejando también su cerveza en la barra.

—Mi hijo pagó. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, le prestó atención en su momento. Era un chico demasiado grande, demasiado heterosexual para ser otra cosa. Descubrí que mi hijo era autodestructivo cuando ya tenía el cinturón en el cuello. Dave gritaba por ayuda, clamaba por piedad y nadie estuvo allí para él, ni siquiera tu hijo. ¿Sabes? Era una idea demasiado estúpida. Gracias por hacérmelo ver.

Burt miró a Paul salir del bar y cerró los ojos frustrado y enojado consigo mismo. Era una mierda. Burt había cenado varias veces con Dave en esos cuatro años y había sido testigo de la devoción que el chico sentía por su padre. Sabía que era un buen tipo, lo había visto, sin embargo nadie era lo suficientemente perfecto para Kurt. Ni siquiera un hombre que había tenido que nadar contra corriente, que había tenido que vivir un infierno para aceptarse, que había madurado y que tenía un gran futuro. Dave podía darle seguridad. Y perdería los pantalones por Kurt. Burt intuía que ya lo había hecho. Nadie en el colegio arriesga su vida por nada, a menos que sea un motivo poderoso, algo que le orillara a besar a otro chico en medio de un vestuario asqueroso. En aquel momento Dave debió haberse vuelto loco. Era un pobre chico perdido que cuando se encontró se volvió un gran hombre.

Kurt y Dave no habían coincidido en Lima desde que se habían marchado a la universidad. Paul y Marissa habían cenado con Burt, Carol y Kurt. Carol y Burt habían cenado con Dave, Paul y Marissa. Pero Kurt y Dave nunca habían llegado a estar juntos en una de esas reuniones.

Kurt había tenido demasiados tipos en su vida que encajaban con su sueño adolescente y ninguno había servido para nada. Tal vez era el momento de que conociera a un hombre de verdad y ver si podía ser el hombre de sus sueños. Sólo esperaba no estar poniendo sus expectativas demasiado altas con respecto a Dave.

Burt salió del bar hacia el estacionamiento buscando el BMW de Paul. Sabía que no se había ido; lo conocía. Lo encontró sentado en su coche mirando hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento. —Paul no dijo nada. Abrió la puerta y Burt subió—. Sé que ha cambiado, sólo que… me preocupa. No quiero echar a perder esto que tenemos sólo porque nuestros hijos no se entiendan. Lo haremos sólo una vez y si no funciona…

—No funciona, lo sé. No pienso perder nuestra amistad, bruto mecánico. —Sonrieron—. Sólo quiero que Dave conozca a alguien que de verdad valga la pena.

—Tienes toda la jodida razón. Mi hijo vale totalmente la pena.

* * *

Dave estacionó el coche frente a la casa de su padre. Ese iba a ser un fin de semana tranquilo y Dave lo necesitaba. Seguía con los problemas con su ex, que no quería firmar los papeles del departamento. Dave había pensando en darlo por perdido pero sabía que eso era algo que su padre no quería y además era lo justo así que tenía que lidiar con ello.

Bajó del coche con un montón de bolsas en las manos. Regalos para su padre, porque era el ser más importante de su vida, y para Marissa, que hacía sumamente feliz a su padre. También había para su madre. Al principio había sido duro. Parte de la terapia había consistido en arreglar las cosas con su madre y había necesitado mucho esfuerzo y paciencia. Incluso con los años, su madre no aceptaba del todo ciertas cosas de su vida y no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle que no tendría hijos propios, que estaban pasando los años y que no sentaba cabeza. Dave se armaba de valor cada vez que tenía que ir a visitarla y esperaba el día en que ir a visitar a su madre no fuera un tipo de tortura china llena de estrés.

Los regalos para Burt y Carol eran por puro placer. A Dave le ponía muy feliz que su padre tuviese amigos tan buenos y que ellos llenaran sus momentos.

—¡Familia! —Dave abrió la puerta de su casa y entró la mar de feliz. Por lo menos en Lima no tenía que tratar con números ni abogados.

—¡Dave! —Su padre llegó a abrazarle y ayudarle de inmediato con un par de bolsas—. Has llegado temprano. Te esperábamos para la hora de la comida. —La verdad es que Dave no quería llegar a su nueva casa y descubrir que, a pesar de ser hermosa, estaba vacía así que prefirió comprar los regalos y luego ir a Lima para estar con su familia—. Marissa, ha llegado Dave. —La madrastra de Dave llegó sonriéndole y le abrazó con cariño.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Estresante…

Ese día Dave se dedicó a ponerse al corriente con su padre y más tarde con Marissa cuando Paul se fue al bar para tomar algo con Burt Hummel. Cuando su papá le habló de su amistad con el señor Hummel, Dave se sintió terriblemente incomodo. Los Hummel eran el recordatorio permanente de su pasado. Sin embargo se obligó a aceptar y sobre todo a disculparse de nuevo con el señor Hummel a pesar del miedo que le tenía. Fue durante una de sus vacaciones de universidad cuando se reencontró con Burt Hummel en una de sus cenas con su padre. Con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz medio quebrada soltó una patética disculpa que Burt aceptó, para tranquilidad de Dave.

Cuando Paul llegó de su cita con Burt, a Dave no le sorprendió que le dijera que cenarían con los Hummel al día siguiente.

* * *

Dave estaba sumamente extrañado. Su padre le había pedido que se vistiera formal para la cena con los Hummel y eso se salía de lo normal; las cenas siempre habían sido en un lugar relajado. Se vistió con lo mejor que había llevado en la maleta, se perfumó (también a petición de su padre) y se marcharon hacia el restaurante más caro y lujoso de Lima. Le acompañaba un raro presentimiento, uno que se confirmó en cuanto entraron al restaurante y lo vio sentado a la derecha de su padre: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

El corazón de Dave se detuvo por un segundo; Kurt no había cambiado nada. Aún vestía con esa ropa fina y de moda que hacía que se le viese como un elemento fuera de lugar. Estaba perfecto, brillante, como siempre… El último recuerdo que tenía de Kurt era el de sus lágrimas y su fuerte mano sosteniéndole la suya. Durante esas cenas había pensando mil veces en que podría encontrarse fortuitamente con Kurt. Al principio a cada cena le acompañaba una sensación de ansiedad y temor. Ansiedad por verlo, temor por no saber qué decirle. Sin embargo el reencuentro nunca se dio. Luego Dave empezó a madurar y las sensaciones cambiaron. La ansiedad se volvió serenidad y el temor confianza. Entonces pensó que Kurt ya no le afectaría… Sólo en teoría. Porque en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron sintió una agitación que le recorrió el cuerpo. No fue hasta que la sensación terminó que recordó quién era y dónde estaba.

Burt y Carol los saludaron con cariño, como siempre. Dave miró firme a Kurt y le tendió la mano a la vez que le sonreía.

—Kurt… —Kurt Hummel le estrechó la mano con ese mismo gesto firme de hace años.

—Dave…

Se sentaron todos con cierta expectación. Kurt miró a Dave mientras éste hablaba animadamente con su padre. Era raro recordar a Burt lanzando a Dave sobre una de las paredes de la escuela y amenazándole y ahora, tantos años después, hablando tan contentos sobre un partido de quién sabe qué equipo. Kurt admitía que Dave no se veía mal: no estaba gordo, no era calvo y al parecer su sentido de la moda había sufrido un cambio. Por lo menos el traje negro con la tela algo brillante le quedaba perfecto, los zapatos eran italianos y la camisa negra le marcaba los músculos.

A Kurt le hubiese gustado ver algo malo en Dave para seguir justificando su enojo. Y es que después de tantos años no podía superar la gran decepción que le causó no haber sabido nada de Dave después de su visita al hospital. Dave se marchó y huyó de su amistad y Kurt estaba enojado por ello. Era un egoísta y lo sabía pero aun con ello no entendía por qué Dave lo había dejado de lado. Había querido hablar muchas veces con él, sobre todo desde que sus padres se volvieron amigos, pero el destino estaba de parte de Dave; por una cosa u otra nunca habían podido coincidir. Hasta ese día…

Dave no sólo estaba bien físicamente sino que, en apariencia, se veía mucho más seguro que nunca. Tan feliz con su propia piel.

—Dave trabaja en Nueva York y le va muy bien. Acaba de comprar una casa. ¿Cierto, muchacho?

Kurt parpadeó y regresó su atención a su padre. Claro que sabía que Dave trabajaba en Nueva York, su papá se lo había mencionado veinte mil veces y ése era otro motivo de enojo. ¿Por qué Dave nunca lo había buscado para hablar con él? ¿Por qué, a pesar de la amistad entre sus padres, Dave no quería saber nada de él? Oh, sí, tal vez era porque Dave estaba demasiado ocupado perdiendo su tiempo con chicos diez años más jóvenes que él. Jovencitos lindos y tontos…

—Sí, papá. Me alegro por él. No es fácil sobresalir en esa ciudad.

—Tú también lo has hecho muy bien —halagó Paul a Kurt—. Es admirable lo que has hecho. Tienes un gran talento. Marissa y yo vimos una entrevista tuya en una revista de moda. De verdad eres muy bueno.

Kurt se extrañó pero aceptó el cumplido. Todo se estaba tornando muy extraño y empeoró cuando su padre empezó a hablar de todos los puntos buenos de Dave. De pronto se sentía como si su padre le estuviese vendiendo a Dave como una gran mercancía. Y parecía que Dave se daba cuenta porque empezaba verse bastante incomodo con los comentarios de sus padres. La cena avanzó en ese extraño tenor hasta el punto que Kurt casi escupe su comida cuando Paul empezó a hablar de lo lindo que era y lo bien que se veía.

—Nosotros nos vamos a ir a un evento en el Casino —mencionó Paul mientras pagaba la cuenta—. Es algo aburrido, ya saben, para gente mayor. Creo que ustedes deberían irse a casa. —Burt asintió ignorando la mirada estupefacta de Carol, Marissa, Dave y el propio Kurt.

—Sí, que te acompañé Dave a casa. Es mejor que no vayas solo. —Kurt boqueó mientras Burt evadía su mirada—. Vamos, vamos.

Y sin saber muy bien cómo, terminaron en el auto de los Karofsky yendo hacia la casa de los Hummel.

Dave estacionó el coche frente a la casa, bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Kurt, quien bajó pero no caminó de inmediato hacia la casa sino que miró a Dave fijamente. Eso le hizo tragar saliva; no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran tan fijamente y menos esos ojos azules centelleantes.

—¿Pasa algo? —Dave intentó ser firme.

—¿Por qué huiste de mí? —Dave se temía esa conversación pero, si era honesto, se había preparado mentalmente para ella hacía mucho—. Te ofrecí mi amistad desinteresadamente. De verdad quería estar a tu lado y apoyarte y tú simplemente desapareciste. Te mudaste con tus abuelos, no respondiste mis llamadas, cambiaste de número…

—No huí de ti. Sólo quería irme de Lima y, por lo demás… —Dave se humedeció los labios—. No estaba preparado para ser tu amigo, Kurt. —Eso lo englobaba todo y esperaba que Kurt lo entendiera y no le hiciera más preguntas. Kurt contrajo el rostro.

—Ya… ¿Y luego? ¿Por qué no me buscaste en Nueva York? ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías que vivía en la misma ciudad que tú? —Dave negó e intentó desviar la mirada pero Kurt no se lo permitió.

—Yo no…

—¿No has tenido tiempo? —Kurt se rió—. Claro, debe ser muy absorbente tener que ir a buscar a tus novios al colegio, llevarlos a cenar y que se duerman a sus horas. Los inconvenientes de salir con tíos diez años más jóvenes que tú. —Dave se puso rígido y le regresó la mirada desafiante a Kurt.

—Por lo menos mis chicos diez años menores que yo no tienen esposa y tres hijos. —Kurt quiso darle una bofetada pero Dave le paró la mano y lo acercó a su cuerpo de manera inconsciente—. Nuestros padres nos quieren juntos. —Dave habló suavemente mirando los labios de Kurt mientras éste se los humedecía y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Eso no va a suceder… —La voz de Kurt también era baja, casi íntima—. No eres… —Kurt había madurado lo suficiente como para saber que no existían los tipos. Él sabía que la atracción existía sin importar el físico. Sólo que le costaba admitir que, de haber conocido a Dave en otro momento, estaba seguro de que se le haría atractivo.

—¿Tu tipo? Lo sé, tú tampoco eres el mío —le soltó.

—Claro que no. Soy un hombre, no un niño. —Kurt le lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras subía el mentón viéndose tremendamente bello para desgracia de Dave—. No sé en qué pensaba mi padre…

—¿Podemos dejarlo así? Les decimos a los viejos que lo pensaremos y que somos buenos amigos, sólo para quitarnos esto de encima. —Kurt asintió, se dio media vuelta grácilmente y se fue a su casa.

Dave intentó que sus ojos no resbalaran hacia el sur donde se encontraban esas nalgas, esos muslos y esas endemoniadas botas negras que hacían juego con todo.

* * *

Esa noche, tanto Dave como Kurt tuvieron una conversación bastante _sui generis_ con sus respectivos padres.

* * *

Paul entró a su casa con unas copas de más, abrazando a Marissa por detrás y sonriendo por el éxito obtenido en la reunión. Casi le da un infarto cuando su hijo encendió la luz de la sala y los miró con una ceja elevada. Marissa se separó de Paul, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió lentamente las escaleras.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué la cacería de brujas? Me lanzaste al ruedo y ni siquiera me avisaste. —Paul se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse al lado de su hijo.

—Sólo quisimos intentarlo una vez, aunque nos temíamos el resultado. —Paul no podía ocultar la decepción para preocupación de Dave.

—Kurt es…

—¿Diferente? —Dave asintió—. ¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo? —Dave rió.

—Kurt siempre estará del lado bueno de lo diferente. —Dave no pudo evitar sonreír—. Te agradezco la preocupación, papá, pero de nada sirve forzarnos a salir. Kurt y yo somos buenos amigos. En eso quedamos esta noche.

Dave mentía y sabía que su padre era consciente de esa mentira, sin embargo los dos la dejaron correr.

* * *

Burt veía a su hijo tan alterado que no le quedaba más que agotar su dosis de alcohol semanal y se sirvió una cerveza.

—Es que no lo puedo creer, padre… Me estabas vendiendo a Dave como algo maravilloso. ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? Y luego haces que me traiga como si yo fuese una rubia tonta que no sabe llegar a su casa…

—¿Quieres parar, por favor? Uno, no te lo estaba _vendiendo_, sólo te hablaba de él. Dos, sólo le dije que te acompañara porque, a pesar de los años, Lima sigue sin ser un buen lugar para caminar de noche. Y tres, no me hables en ese tono que todavía soy tu padre. —Kurt bajó un poco el nivel del enojo—. ¿No te cae bien? Nosotros sólo lo intentamos. No es obligación que ustedes sean amigos.

—Lo siento, papá. Sólo… Tengo años sin ver a Dave y no fue cómodo rencontrarnos porque nuestros padres decidieron arreglarnos una cita. —Burt le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Vamos, lamento haberte presionado. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. —Kurt le sonrió con ironía.

—¿Dave Karofsky es lo mejor para mí?

—Ahora sí.

* * *

Dave se acomodó en el asiento del avión. No podía creerse lo que había pasado el fin de semana y menos aún que además terminara haciéndole un favor a Burt Hummel. Kurt se había ido de Lima antes de lo planeado por asuntos de trabajo y se había dejado en casa una pulsera que había sido de su madre. Al parecer era como un amuleto para Kurt y era sumamente importante que la tuviese de regreso. Dave no le pudo decir que no, menos aún siendo Burt Hummel quien se lo pedía. Así que al día siguiente, justo a la hora de almorzar, Dave llamó a Kurt a su lugar de trabajo y le dijo que tenía un paquete de parte de su padre. Terminaron concertando una cita, no muy amigable, en un buen sitio.

—¿Dónde está? —fue el saludo que Dave recibió por parte de Kurt. Dave sacó el paquete y se lo dio. Kurt de inmediato lo abrió y se colocó la pulsera. Dave notó un suspiro de relajación—. Bien… —Antes de que se fuera Dave se puso de pie y le cogió suavemente la muñeca.

—Por favor, quédate a desayunar conmigo. Quisiera que habláramos civilizadamente. —Kurt dudó un poco y se soltó del agarre de Dave pero no se marchó.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Se sentó.

—De lo que sucedió en Lima. Mira, sé que no somos amigos, y eso en gran medida es por mi culpa, pero mi padre adora a tu padre y creo que por lo menos deberíamos hacer el esfuerzo de llevarnos bien. ¿Te parece si empezamos desde cero? Prometo no huir, ni cambiar de ciudad, ni de número. —Dave le tendió la mano y Kurt vaciló—. Vamos, por los viejos. Así les diremos que somos amigos y no habrá más intentos extraños de su parte. —Kurt le cogió la mano.

—Espero que cumplas tu palabra. —Notó el brillo en los ojos de Dave.

—Hace mucho que siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

Así fue como establecieron una sana rutina. Casualmente se dieron cuenta de que la cafetería estaba en un punto intermedio entre el despacho de Dave y la agencia de Kurt y comenzaron a desayunar allí juntos y, poco a poco, a ponerse al corriente de sus vidas. La fuerza de la civilizada convivencia les hizo empezar a formar una amistad y pronto Dave y Kurt se dieron cuenta de que tenían un montón de puntos a favor en su amistad. Sobre todo les gustaba que se complementaban absolutamente.

* * *

Dave se sentía liberado. Durante años había intentado calmar sus demonios internos y nunca pudo tener una verdadera relación con Kurt hasta ese momento en el que de verdad se sentía como un amigo y como un apoyo. Su cuerpo se bañaba de satisfacción cuando hacía sonreír a Kurt a pesar del mal día que había tenido.

Kurt se encontraba gratamente sorprendido con Dave, con lo lejos que había llegado y cómo el cambio hasta aceptarse completamente a sí mismo había surtido un efecto poderoso en su autoestima. Dave seguía teniendo sus gustos de siempre: deportes, cerveza y películas de acción. Básicamente era Dave, el mismo Dave que exudaba masculinidad pero que se bebía con los ojos a todos los chicos lindos y que coqueteaba con muchos de ellos, sobre todo con uno de los indecentes meseros de la cafetería. Casualmente era uno de los meseros más desagradables que Kurt conocía.

Dave miró la pila de papeles que acababa de firmar. Su oficina estaba empezando a desordenarse y él estaba empezando a preguntarse dónde estaba su flamante nuevo asistente. Dave agradecía que su jefe lo adorara por ser el mejor de sus contadores, así no tenía que lidiar con la pequeñez de haberse tirado a su antiguo asistente. Tampoco le había dicho nada porque el despacho se había visto con la necesidad de contratar a un nuevo chico para asistirlo.

Dave decidió corresponder al despacho y cogió los expedientes dispuesto a llevarlos al archivo. Alguna de las secretarías había intentado ayudarle pero Dave ante todo era un caballero y llevó la pila de papeles hasta el lugar en donde tenían que estar. Como galantería, decidió acomodarlos; no le costaba nada. Estaba por marcharse cuando escuchó un gemido. La curiosidad le pudo y caminó por el archivo. Sus zapatos italianos, que había comprado por sugerencia de Kurt, no hacían ruido sobre la madera así pudo sorprender a las personas que estaban en medio de un encuentro sexual bastante entretenido.

—¡Dave! — Dave conocía esa voz y ese grito.

—No es muy sexy que digas el nombre de nuestro ex mientras follamos. —Y esa otra voz también la conocía.

El asistente nuevo follando con el antiguo, casualmente… Dave se había follado a los dos en diferentes momentos. El asistente antiguo golpeó el hombro del nuevo, quien se giró y miró a Dave con la cara más cómica del mundo.

—Lo siento…. Ustedes… —Dave movió las manos—. Sigan con lo suyo. Yo… —Dave tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta.

* * *

—Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué estás molesto? —Kurt estaba sumamente divertido por la histeria de Dave. Bebió su jugo de tomate y dibujó una sonrisa guasona.

—¿Por qué? ¿En serio? Mis dos ex están follando…

—¿Y? No eres el centro del universo, cielo. Ellos son dos chicos jóvenes que se gustaron, que están saliendo y es lógico que follen. —Dave negó.

—Entre ellos no. Es… raro. —Kurt le palmeó el antebrazo. Dave comió un poco y luego insistió—. ¿Entonces? —Esta vez Kurt fue quien negó—. Kurt, por favor. Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo. En serio necesito ir. —Dave lanzó su mejor mirada necesitada pero Kurt era inmune.

—A mí no me gusta ir a ligar a los bares. Ve tú solo a cazar jovencitos. En serio, no le veo el chiste. Cuando tengas cincuenta años terminarás pagándoles los tragos a los críos que entran a esos lugares con identificaciones falsas. Y eso sería patético, que quisieran follar contigo sólo por tu dinero.

—No pienso terminar así. Sólo quiero divertirme, Kurt, y olvidar que dos de mis ex están follando. O saliendo.

—No cuentes conmigo. Anda, lobito, ve y caza a tus caperucitas. —Dave rió.

—Oso en todo caso. —Kurt enarcó su ceja—. ¿Qué? Soy un oso, ¿recuerdas? ¿Yogi?

—No, tú ya no eres un cachorro de oso y menos aún eres Yogi. Eres un enorme oso pardo salvaje. —Dave rió—. Y no es cumplido, Kuma. Anda, ve y fóllate a tus chicos antes del toque de queda pero no cuentes conmigo para hacerte segunda.

—Bien, lo entendí, gracias. Te prometo portarme bien y sólo divertirme sanamente. A pesar de que no me creas sigo siendo un caballero.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Dave se sentó en la barra después de un par de bailes con unos chicos al azar. Estaba con el ánimo mejor colocado después haber visto a sus dos ex follando en la oficina. Era lo que necesitaba, ligar con desconocidos, divertirse sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Y es que era un poco chocante saber que sus dos últimos ligues estaban juntos aunque, siendo completamente honesto, Kurt tenía razón y era perfectamente normal que dos chicos de dieciocho terminaran sintiéndose atraídos entre sí y formarán una pareja.

El barman le sirvió su trago con un guiño y Dave le sonrió complacido. Levantó la vista por la barra buscando algún chico que pudiera llevarse a casa esa noche y entonces lo vio. Era un hombre mayor que Dave. Le llamó la atención porque llevaban la misma cazadora que él sólo que Dave estaba más construido, por llamarlo de alguna forma, no ocultaba su calvicie con un ridículo peinado y tenía diez años menos. Había cuatro chicos rodeando al tipo. Tenía que admitir que los chicos eran bastante jóvenes y un tanto guapos. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. Dos de los chicos se acercaron hacia el barman justo en un punto donde Dave podía escucharlos fácilmente.

—¿De dónde sacaron a ese gordo? —le preguntó el más guapo de los cuatro al otro que era el que pedía las bebidas. Inexplicablemente a Dave le dolió el comentario

—Es el jefe de Mika y a él se le ocurrió invitarle.

—Genial, ya tenemos quien nos pague los tragos toda la noche. —Ambos rieron—. Ey, pero vamos a turnarnos. Yo no pienso pasa toda la noche con el gordo vejete ese.

—Sí, le diré a Mika. Cada quien pasa un rato con él y ya. —El barman les dio los tragos y el chico se apresuró a decir—: Lo pones en su cuenta —señaló al hombre— junto con todo lo demás que te pidamos. —El barman asintió dándole una sonrisa lobuna. Dave se sintió terriblemente asqueado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando su copa, sin embargo, la sensación no le abandonaba. Era como si toda esa conversación de los chicos sobre el pobre hombre le hubiesen tocado todas las fibras sensibles. Unos minutos después vio a un chico acercándose a él, era uno de los que estaba con el otro pobre idiota.

—Hola… —La sonrisa, Dave conocía esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa _hola, mi nombre no te importa y tampoco me importa el tuyo pero… ¿vamos a follar?_ Dave sólo asintió—. Linda chaqueta. —El chico deslizó las manos por los pectorales de Dave—. Me llamo…. —Dave levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Kurt… —Dave miraba por encima del hombro del chico mientras se ponía de pie.

—No, Sean… Uau, ¿juegas futbol americano o algo así? —Dave ignoró la pregunta, ignoró la cara, ignoró al chico en general y abrazó a Kurt en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

—Gracias por venir…. —le susurró.

—Yo… ¿Vienes acompañado? Pensé que…

—Lo siento. —Dave cogió la mano de Kurt y se lo llevó a una mesa un poco alejada del ruido.

Kurt se veía magnifico, como siempre. Era algo más allá de todo. Era como si el lugar no mereciera que Kurt estuviese allí.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? Pensé que venías a ligar y ese chico definitivamente era todo tu estilo: bonito, sin ninguna neurona funcional, delgado, diez o doce años menor que tú, dispuesto a follar… Sí, todo tu estilo.

—¿Ves a ese tipo? —Kurt miró horrorizado al hombre que intentaba "coquetear" con los chicos—. Es mi futuro… —Kurt abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Dave—. Tú lo dijiste, míralo…

—Por favor, Karofsky, tú nunca te vas a ver así de gordo. Aún haces toda esa ridícula cantidad de deporte, juegas al fútbol y definitivamente no te vas a quedar calvo.

—Ya estoy perdiendo pelo, mira. —Dave se giró para mostrarle la calva. Kurt rodó los ojos y pensó que él no era el dramático.

—Por favor, Lady Gaga, regresa a tu sala de criogenia. Créeme cuando te digo que nunca vas a verte como ese hombre.

—Es que ni siquiera es eso… Sólo es que es… patético en todos los sentidos, Kurt. —Kurt le cogió las manos.

—Eso sí. Quería que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo de que eso de andar saliendo con chiquillos a la larga sólo se vuelve patético. No es que esté mal que salgas con personas jóvenes, sólo el motivo por el que lo haces. Nunca tienes la intención de buscar una relación con nadie y eso es lo terrible. Tú no buscas alguien que se preocupe por ti o que quiera estar contigo por ninguna razón que no implique sexo. Lo patético de ver a un hombre como ése no es su aspecto sino que sabes que tiene esa actitud porque está completamente vacío.

—Sólo… Es que es más fácil con ellos. Sólo vas y… no tienes que entregar nada, no tienes que poner energía en ello, no tienes nada que perder. Lo sé, lo sé, le tengo pavor al compromiso. No tienes que decírmelo. —Kurt sonrió. Dave le besó el dorso de las manos—. Gracias por venir. Llegaste cuando más te necesitaba.

—Es mi especialidad. Bueno, ¿y a mí si me vas a invitar a los tragos? Sé que no soy ningún chiquillo pero lo parezco. Además, este lugar es obscenamente caro. —Dave llamó a uno de los meseros.

—Te invitó a todos los tragos que quieras siempre y cuando vayamos a bailar. Te debó un baile desde McKinley.

Empezaron a bailar las primeras notas de _Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?_ y continuaron así durante horas. Con los tragos y el baile no se dieron cuenta de que ya era de madrugada. Dave le sugirió ir a su casa por ser la más cercana. Casi saliendo se encontró con la mirada herida y resentida del chico que le había hablado en la barra. Dave sólo afianzó su agarre sobre la cadera de Kurt y el chico se giró sintiéndose insultado.

* * *

La casa de Dave estaba en una lujosa zona residencial de Manhattan. Había sido su regalo por la ruptura. Era enorme, era bella y casi sin amueblar porque Dave tenía poco tiempo para esas cosas. Sólo tenía una sala de piel rosa _flamingo_ que había comprado su ex y el mobiliario de su habitación. Fuera de eso, la casa estaba en blanco. La colina en donde estaba construida la zona residencial permitía ver todas las luces de la ciudad. Kurt estaba seguro de que la casa de Dave era una con las mejores vistas.

Dave tiró los rosados cojines al suelo, abrió una botella de vino y se dejó caer en el mullido nido que había formado en suelo de su casa mientras Kurt se bebía con la mirada toda la ciudad que había sido muchas veces su sueño y otras tantas su pesadilla.

—¿Tú padre ya conoce la casa? —Kurt se sentó a su lado agradeciendo que la chimenea estuviese encendida. Miró con desagrado la sala mientras bebía algo de vino.

—No, aún no lo he traído. Quiero que olvide un poco el motivo porque termine comprándola. —Dave rió por la mirada que le lanzó Kurt.

—No me puedo creer que le dejases el piso a tu ex. Tenían juntos seis meses, Dave. Ni siquiera concibo cómo es que se fueron a vivir juntos al mes de conocerse. Eso no es de una persona que le tiene miedo al compromiso. —Dave se encogió en hombros.

—Creo que fue mi primer intento de una relación seria. Nos conocimos en un bar, follamos y él regresó a la siguiente noche y la siguiente... De pronto ya tenía su ropa y sus cosas en mi departamento. Luego pasaron seis meses y ya. —Kurt negó.

—David, eres un idiota. Le pagaste todo… Se nota que aún hay hombres que pierden la cabeza por un par de nalgas.

—Hoy he decidido comprometerme conmigo mismo y olvidar esas relaciones sin sentido. Puede que conecte con algunos tipos pero a partir de hoy mi meta es encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que quiero y lo que puedo ofrecer. —Kurt no pudo evitar besarle la mejilla contento por la reacción de Dave.

—¿Cómo piensas pagar este lugar? —le preguntó Kurt unos segundos después.

—Una hipoteca de quince años. —Dave se acomodó mejor en el suelo gimiendo contento por la comodidad de los cojines—. Lo bueno es que tengo un contrato por veinte años en el despacho.

Kurt sopesó su cansancio y las ganas que tenía descansar con la idea de compartir un espacio limitado con Dave Karofsky de entre todos los hombres y se dejó caer sin más. Al final de cuentas, Dave era un buen amigo.

—Has avanzado mucho desde el Scandals hasta aquí —dijo unos segundos después—. Aunque no puedo creer que tu primera vez fuese con Sebastian.

—¿Por qué no? El tipo estaba que se caía de bueno y en aquellos años yo necesitaba algo así. Él se ofreció, me dijo que si quería aprender y yo de verdad quería. El sexo con Sebastian ha sido uno de los mejores que he tenido. —Kurt resopló—. Júralo que fue mejor que con tu _hobbit_.

—Claro que no. Nosotros no follábamos como conejos sólo porque sí. Blaine era… era… dramático. Más que yo. —Kurt rió cerrando los ojos—. ¿Sabes? Sólo quiero encontrar alguien con quien sonreír pueda ser fácil, que no se aburra de mí cuando estoy siendo demasiado teatral, que no me engañe, que le guste cómo soy aunque no entienda ni la mitad de lo que hago, que me ame y que quiera compartir conmigo su vida. —Dave lo miró con una sonrisa franca en el rostro y le acarició la mejilla. Kurt pudo ver en medio de la penumbra como los ojos de Dave se iluminaban y brillaban.

—Lo vas a encontrar porque te lo mereces. Porque por ahí debe estar el hombre que se gane todo lo que eres. —Kurt se humedeció los labios sin querer analizar el porqué. Poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos.

Después de esa noche las cosas entre ellos cambiaron y se volvieron inseparables. Las compras, los libros, el cine, las comidas, las cenas... Eran amigos, los mejores amigos, y lo compartían todo. Los dos se estaban dando cuenta de que había niveles de intimidad a los que nunca habían dejado llegar a nadie. Aunque no era fácil para ellos. Lo estaban entendiendo en medio de esa amistad pero no podían ser enteramente abiertos. No era fácil para ellos.

* * *

Dave miró los papeles que había firmado. Era casi las fiestas decembrinas y el trabajo le llegaba a montones. Todos los negocios, grandes y pequeños, estaban haciendo inventarios y cierres de caja. Obviamente Dave se encargaba de los peces gordos y tenía un montón de trabajo. Suspiró cuando su asistente se fue con los documentos. El chico seguía siendo profesional y atento, sin embargo, a Dave le entraban ganas de reír cuando se le ocurría ir al centro de copiado y encontrarse con el novio. Y entonces su asistente lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Dave estaba a nada de decir que él ya quería sentar la cabeza.

—Jefe. —Era su asistente de regreso con una carta en la mano—. Le enviaron esto con suma urgencia. —Dave la miró y sonrió. Era una invitación.

—La fiesta anual de la dueña de la firma. Es una invitación para todo el equipo. —Dave tomó las invitaciones individuales que venían en el sobre—. Toma, puedes ir acompañado. —Su asistente le lanzó unos ojos de pistola terribles—. Kevin, creo que existe una pequeña fricción entre nosotros. —El chico se tensó—. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue… bueno, un acostón y nosotros estábamos de acuerdo, ¿no?

—Perfectamente. Ése no es el problema… —Dave asintió.

—¿Es por lo que sucedió con Mike? —Dave juraba que podía terminar con un derechazo—. No pensé que se conocieran y que… Bueno… Que ustedes terminaran juntos. ¿Sabes? Estoy contento con ustedes. Se ve que llevan una buena relación y… eso… —Vaya conversación incomoda pero necesaria.

—Gracias, _señor_… —El tono venenoso seguía y Dave no entendía por qué—. Mike habla mucho de _usted_, de lo bueno que es. —Dave tragó saliva. No esperaba encontrar un doble sentido en esa conversación.

—Sí, tú también eres un gran chico. Tienes mucho futuro, Kevin. —El chico lo miró por un segundo. Era la primera vez que Dave hablaba de su capacidad como asistente—. Sigue como vas, sigue en la universidad. Tienes un gran camino por delante. —El chico asintió y Dave se sintió bien. El peso entre los dos se había ido.

En cuanto el chico se fue, Dave cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Kurt.

_Por fin lo hice. Ya se fue el pesado fantasma de la oficina._

Kurt le respondió de inmediato para alegría de Dave.

_Mi nene ya está madurando. Te debo la estrella_.

Dave rió y escribió de inmediato la respuesta.

_Te la cambio por que me acompañes a una cena de gala. ¿Qué dices?_

Esta vez la respuesta tardó más y Dave rió en cuanto la vio.

_No tengo nada que ponerme. ¿Cómo te atreves, Karofsky? Hora y día…_ _No importa. Hoy vamos de compras._

Dave se empezó a preparar mentalmente para el infierno.

* * *

Paul tamborileaba alegremente la barra con los dedos mientras esperaba a Burt. Las fiestas se acercaban y Dave pasaría dos gloriosas semanas con él. Disfrutaba estar con su hijo, no podía evitarlo. Además, últimamente lo escuchaba muy feliz por teléfono y tenía algo de miedo sobre el tipo de chico con el que pudiera estar saliendo. Ya había perdido toda esperanza de verlo en una relación seria con alguien.

—Joder. —Burt se dejó caer como bulto y pidió una cerveza—. Qué día. El taller estuvo lleno, John se equivocó cambiando un aceite y casi nos cuesta un cliente. —Paul le palmeó la espalda.

—Vamos, ya se acercan las fiestas. —Burt asintió y se bebió casi media cerveza. Paul se extrañó, por lo regular su amigo no bebía así, siempre intentaba cuidarse—. ¿Qué pasa? —Burt negó en un principio y luego suspiró.

—Es que… desde hace unos meses tengo ciertos problemas para… —Hizo un movimiento con la mano que Paul no entendió al principio—. Ya sabes… Tener al general al pie de lucha… —Paul bajó las cejas confundido y luego comprendió.

—Vaya… Ya. ¿Y has ido con algún medico? Te puedo dar el número de mi uro… —Burt hizo un mohín y Paul rió—. ¿Qué?

—Es nunca he ido a uno… —Paul rió.

—Somos hombres de edad y necesitamos cuidarnos. La mayoría de las veces no ha sido agradable pero sé que estoy sano y eso me basta. No seas cobarde y ve. Si quieres te acompaño. —Burt se terminó su cerveza y dejó escapar el aire.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me va a tocar… —Paul le palmeó otra vez la espalda—. ¿Cuándo nos hicimos lo suficientemente cercanos como para hablar de estos temas tan… privados? —Paul se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuándo dejaron de ser nuestros hijos nuestro tema de reunión?

—No lo sé. Pero me alegra tener un amigo con el cual pueda hablar de la impotencia y de mi examen de la próstata.

Intentaron mantenerse serios por unos segundos pero les fue imposible y simplemente soltaron dos grandes carcajadas que se fueron consumiendo poco a poco. Paul no se imaginaba a su viejo hablando así con ninguno de sus amigos. Su padre había muerto de cáncer de próstata a los ochenta años; había sido una muerte triste. Paul se preguntaba cómo habría reaccionado su padre si hubiese sabido que tenía un nieto gay. La respuesta era obvia y dolía. Una parte de Paul se enorgullecía por ser otro tipo de hombre, uno que se había esforzando en reconocer que la hombría no tenía nada que ver con lo que su padre creía. Y también estaba feliz de haber encontrado un amigo que era leal a esa misma convicción.

—Kurt me llamó ayer muy tarde. Había ido de compras o algo así. Está demasiado contento. Creo que sale con alguno de esos tipos estirados del trabajo. Sólo espero que no sea un diseñador; esos son los peores. Se creen que sólo existe Nueva York y piensan en Lima como un pozo sin fondo llenó de gente iletrada y alcohólica.

—Dave está igual. Estoy seguro que nos va a traer esta navidad otro niñato estúpido que sólo lo quiere por lo que le puede dar. Estoy harto de veinteañeros con sus músicas electrónicas, su descaro y sonrisas bobas.

—Ni modo. Nos toca quererlos, entenderlos y apoyarlos.

Burt le golpeó el hombro y luego la conversación derivó en el resultado de Finn como entrenador de McKinley.

* * *

Dave se reacomodó la corbata por enésima vez. Estaba ansioso por irse; sólo quería estar en la reunión un rato y luego marcharse. Kurt había insistiendo en un esmoquin clásico con corbata y el maldito pañuelo de seda que de plano no quedaba. Dave gruñó y miró el reloj; Kurt tenía que salir pronto de su habitación si no llegarían sólo para decir adiós.

—Por piedad, deja esa maldita corbata. —Dave se giró para ver a Kurt y su mandíbula cayó graciosamente—. ¿Y bien? —Dave boqueó. En su momento no había visto la compra de Kurt pero en ese instante casi se muere. El pantalón era negro común y corriente y los zapatos brillantes y negros. Pero arriba Kurt traía puestos camisa, corbatín y saco rojos. En otro tal vez se podía ver ridículo pero en Kurt… se veía de infarto. El rojo resaltaba sus ojos y sus labios y el saco le quedaba perfecto marcando su figura atlética…

—Te ves…

—Lo sé. El rojo es demasiado Gryffindor —bromeó—. ¿Nos vamos? —Dave asintió—. Espera. — Las manos de Kurt resbalaron por la chaqueta de Dave, quien tragó saliva mientras le miraba a los ojos. Kurt se relamió los labios, le alisó las solapas y luego le arregló el pañuelo dejándolo todo perfecto—. Listo —susurró. Dave asintió moviendo los labios—. Nos… nos vamos —Dave asintió de nuevo.

* * *

Kurt había convivido muchísimo con Dave en los últimos meses pero nunca lo había visto con sus compañeros de trabajo y Dave era sencillamente delicioso. Bromeaba fácilmente con ellos y desde que habían entrado del brazo Dave no le había dejado ni un segundo y, tomándole de la mano, le había presentado a todo mundo. Sus diferencias eran obvias. Sus cosas en común se limitaban a los hombres pero fuera de eso Dave era el típico hombre gay que parecía heterosexual.

—¿Eres diseñador? Dios. —La esposa del abogado del despacho gimió de gusto sacando a Kurt de sus cavilaciones—. Tienes tan buen gusto… —Dave sintió como le arrebataban a Kurt.

—Eso es nuevo. —Ron, el mejor amigo de Dave en el trabajo, se acercó curioso y le codeó feliz—. Es guapo y se ve joven pero no tanto como los otros aunque sí más que tú. —Dave frunció el ceño—. ¿Y eso? Te diré como amigo que vale la pena para futuro señor Karofsky.

—Idiota. Él…. Kurt… sólo es… —Lo miró reír y brillar. Así era Kurt, podía estar en un salón lleno de gente vestida elegantemente de negro mientras él sobresalía por sus ideas, por su estilo y por su increíble porte—. Es único.

Dave le dio su copa a Ron y fue hacia Kurt, que estaba rodeado por un círculo de mujeres que le estaban acribillando a preguntas sobre moda.

—¿Me permiten? —Dave le cogió de la mano y le jaló hacia la pista de baile para retirar a las mujeres—. ¿Tus admiradoras? —Kurt enredó automáticamente los brazos en la nuca de Dave sin querer analizar muy bien el movimiento, demasiado alejado de la amistad que tenía con Dave.

—No, sólo pobres mujeres que necesitan dirección. —Dave rió abrazándole por la cadera—. Yo sólo soy un alma caritativa que además de encantador me muero por ayudar a las pobres mujeres que visten de fucsia con zapatillas mostaza. —Kurt sonrió encantador y luego parpadeó. ¿Coqueteaba?… No… Claro que no.

—La esposa de Ron. —Dave rió balanceando suavemente la cadera—. Claro que no todos pueden tener el privilegio de venir con un diseñador de moda que sabe destacar como pocos. —Dave se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: El rojo es mi color favorito. —Kurt casi se derrite por el tibio aliento en su oreja. Sí, claro que coqueteaba, y Dave también le estaba coqueteando a él. Entendía por qué los chiquillos de veinte caían en sus garras.

—El mío también. —Se separaron y hubo un silencio reconfortado por las miradas de comprensión y por una sonrisa cómplice nacida de los días, de los meses, de los años pasados con una historia inconclusa y del presente que había llegado de la nada trayendo consigo una nueva historia—. ¿Estamos…? —comenzó a preguntar Kurt. Dave tragó saliva acercándose un poco más.

—No sé… ¿Lo estamos? —repitió Dave.

Kurt sonrió y enredó las manos en el pelo de Dave. Sólo le basto una mirada más para besarle. La sensación cálida y pura los cimbró a los dos y el suave roce de los labios pronto se convirtió en el beso más caliente que los dos hubiesen compartido nunca. Kurt se arrimó más a Dave y recordó con precisión una frase que nunca entendió hasta ese justo momento:

_No es amor el amor que cambia cuando una alteración encuentra, que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse._

_Oh no... Es un faro siempre firme que contempla las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse…_

_Así es el amor._

* * *

Dave gimió ante el golpe contundente de su espalda contra la puerta de su casa. Kurt enredaba la lengua con la Dave de una manera pecaminosamente magistral. Dave sólo se había atrevido a desabotonar el saco de Kurt y recorrer su cuerpo por encima de la camisa roja pero Kurt ya le tenía con la corbata desanudada y los primeros tres botones de la camisa desabrochados. Como pudo abrió la puerta de su casa y fue empujado por el pasillo. Lo había sospechado y le encantaba comprobar que Kurt era pura dinamita, aunque lo mejor era que iba a probar todo ese cuerpo ágil y flexible.

Giró sus cuerpos empotrando a Kurt contra la pared, le succionó la piel tierna del cuello y continuó dándole besos cortos mientras sus manos se deshacían del corbatín, desabrochaban los botones de la camisa y bajaban hasta sus piernas para cogerle con fuerza las nalgas y darle un masaje firme que hizo gemir a Kurt. Dave le abrió la camisa y se separó de él para mirarlo. Los labios hinchados eran un pecado. Le dio una ligera mordida, le lamió el cuello y fue yendo poco a poco hacia abajo. Sólo le descubrió el pezón izquierdo para darle una ligera succión que hizo jadear a Kurt. Después se puso de rodillas para morderle y lamerle el abdomen, que estaba firme e hizo salivar a Dave de puro deseo. Le bajó la cremallera y buscó a tientas la polla. Se humedeció los labios cuando la vio tan jodidamente perfecta, dura y brillante. Fue directo sobre ella, llevándola hasta el fondo de su garganta, mamándola con fuerza y con ganas. Kurt gimió soltando una serie de maldiciones y mirándole con intensidad mientras Dave seguía chupando con fuerza, llenado su boca y gimiendo por esa pesadez.

—¡Joder! —jadeó entrecortado Kurt marcando el ritmo con su cadera—. Dave…

—Me encanta. —Dave lamió desde la base a la punta y se tragó el sabor amargo gimiendo por ello—. Es perfecta. Dura. —La movió y la golpeó con la lengua sólo por el placer de ver a Kurt cerrando los ojos y perdiendo un poco el control—. Deliciosa.

Kurt gruñó, le cogió de las mejillas y lo hizo callar de una embestida. Kurt le folló la boca como quiso, tan profundo como lo necesitaba y admirando como Dave la tomaba. Era perfecto para dar mamadas y Kurt lo entendió cuando estuvo a punto de correrse en esa boca hambrienta.

—Quiero… Joder… —Dave se levantó y le besó con la misma hambre con la que le había estado chupando la polla.

—¿Quieres joder? ¿Conmigo? —Dave rió satisfecho por el estado de Kurt.

—Graciosito. —Kurt lo empujó con gracia mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras—. Si no vienes en cinco minutos voy a _joder_ con mi dildo. —Dave gruñó, dio tres zancadas hacia Kurt, lo cogió como un costal y subió corriendo las escaleras a pesar de los gritos de Kurt. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo lanzó sobre ella.

—No habrá más dildos. —Le quitó el saco y la camisa—. No más modelos idiotas. —Le sacó el pantalón—. No más diseñadores creídos. —Lo besó dejándolo sin aliento.

Kurt se relamió los labios al separarse del beso y luego se lanzó felino hacia Dave empujándole de espaldas en la cama y subiendo a horcajadas sobre él. Prácticamente le arrancó el saco. Dave iba a protestar pero un solo movimiento de caderas de Kurt lo hizo gemir. Le desgarró la camisa sin dudarlo ni un segundo y Kurt lo miró satisfecho mientras le pasaba las manos por el pelo del pecho. Se inclinó para besarle el cuello mientras seguía moviendo su cadera sugerentemente sólo para que Dave perdiera el piso.

—No más niños. —Dave asintió y Kurt sonrió a la vez que le mordía la clavícula—. No más asistentes. —Dave asintió de nuevo, le cogió de la cadera y se movió para encontrar más fricción —. No más antros de chiquillos —dijo Kurt con los labios pegados al pezón derecho de Dave, delineándolo y pasando varias veces la punta de su lengua sobre él—. Jamás te atrevas a ponerme los cachos. —Dave se levantó para besarle.

—Nunca…

Se entregaron de nuevo en un beso salvaje. Dave terminó desnudo, moviendo las caderas y generando una fricción deliciosa que les hacía gemir en el beso. Kurt estiró el brazo hasta llegar a la mesa de noche de Dave. Tiró el cajón pero alcanzó a rescatar el lubricante y una caja de condones.

—¿Cómo…

—Eres predecible, Karofsky. —Le dio las cosas en la mano.

—Y tú eres estúpidamente sexy.

Dave abrió el lubricante, lo vertió sobre la raja de Kurt y lo esparció con los dedos suavemente a la vez que le besaba el muslo y le lamía lentamente las bolas. Sonrió al escucharlo gemir. Su dedo índice resbaló dentro del culo de Kurt y él también gimió por la maravillosa estrechez.

Mientras sus dedos bailaban en el interior de Kurt, Dave le chupaba la verga con la misma hambre que al principio. Ya lo había lanzado una vez al borde y quería volver llegar a lo mismo. El miembro de Dave dolía y palpitaba de necesidad, sin embargo Karofsky sólo se dedicaba a contemplar el placer que le causaba a Kurt. Verlo caer a pedazos era el mejor estimulante.

—Li… listo… Estoy listo —gimió Kurt con necesidad colocando las piernas sobre los hombros de Dave.

—Bien…

Kurt le abrió el preservativo y casi termina colocándoselo apurando las cosas y abriendo las piernas. Dave lo miró a los ojos mientras entraba en él. Hasta ese día Kurt no había experimentado lo intimidante y atrayente que podía ser una mirada encendida por el deseo. Había tenido buenos amantes, para qué negarlo, y estaba seguro de que Dave también los había tenido, seguro que Dave había sido la primera vez de muchos; sin embargo, ese encuentro estaba siendo el más entregado que había experimentado. Había algo especial aquella noche, un deseo que flotaba entre los dos mostrándoles que no tenían nada en común pero que podían estar muy bien complementándose.

Kurt se aferró a los brazos de Dave cuando lo sintió completamente dentro. Era lo suficientemente flexible como para besarlo sucio, con las bocas abiertas y las lenguas tocándose una y otra vez. Dave se movió tentativamente haciéndole gemir. Y eso fue todo, porque después vino el golpe frenético entre sus cuerpos, el sonido de sus pieles chocando, los músculos de Dave tensos, el pelo del pecho húmedo, Kurt empujándole a la cama por segunda vez y montándole mientras le rasgaba la piel del pecho con las uñas a la vez que él le masturbaba. Pese a todo, Kurt fue el primero en correrse. Luego Dave le hizo ver las estrellas cuando le cogió de la cadera y se enterró profundamente en él gritando su nombre.

Kurt se estiró cual gato encima de Dave y le abrazó. Durmieron así hasta que, en plena madrugada, sintió la dura polla de Dave frotándose entre sus nalgas. Kurt terminó sobre la cama con las rodillas y las palmas en el colchón siendo follando por un muy caliente Dave que le soltaba todo tipo de guarradas que hacían que le pusiese aún más el culo para que se lo follara.

Kurt descubrió esa noche que Dave tenía unas manos prodigiosas, una boca generosa y una polla insaciable. Justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Dave gimió y se estiró feliz. Su cuerpo estaba extasiado. Tenía algún que otro musculo adolorido pero nada que no se curara otra sesión de sexo apasionado en la ducha y con algún que otro beso mimoso; porque a Dave le encantaban esos besos. Había tenido muy pocos la noche anterior así que le faltaban muchos besos. Si Kurt le dejaba quería unas tres vidas llenas de besos. Palmeó el colchón buscando su cuerpo y al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Mierda. Demasiado bello para ser verdad.

Dave tenía la esperanza de ver la ropa de Kurt en el suelo pero no fue así. Cerró los ojos frustrado y caminó hasta el baño para lavarse el rostro mientras intentaba no mirarse marcas del pecho.

Se lavó y luego se puso lo primero que encontró; no podía estar en su casa. Caminó por la zona residencial hasta salir de allí. Necesitaba un café amargo y conocía una cafetería justo al final de la calle. Estaba muerto de rabia y de decepción. Sabía que podían funcionar. ¿Por qué Kurt no lo veía así? Cerró los ojos frustrado y los abrió cuando chocó con algo.

—Lo siento. —Casi se cae cuando ve a Kurt con una de sus camisetas y el pantalón negro del esmoquin—. ¿Qué coño…

—Vine a buscar unos cafés. En casa no tienes de nada. —Dave sonrió como un idiota mientras le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

—Sí… No he ido de compras… —Miró a Kurt, que parecía tenso—. ¿Pasa algo? Por lo… —Kurt le tomó la mano.

—Ian está allí adentro con su esposa y sus hijas. Yo… fui un idiota y no me di cuenta de que el tipo era casado. Lo veo fuera del círculo, veo todas las señales y me enojo conmigo mismo por lo imbécil que fui. —Dave le tomó el rostro con las manos y le besó.

—Lo querías y confiabas en él. Era normal. Tú no fuiste un imbécil sino él un hijo de puta por engañarte así. No tienes por qué avergonzarte y menos aún que sentirte mal. Él era el casado y no tú. Vamos. —Le tomó de la mano—. Me muero por un café.

Kurt entró en la cafetería de la mano de Dave. Una vez en la fila no pudo evitar abrazarse a él mientras hablaban de cualquier tema. Sentía una mirada pesada pero no quiso voltear a mirar. Dave tenía razón, Ian había faltado a su esposa y a sus hijas; él sólo había sido un engañado más. Se sacudió todo eso y besó discretamente a Dave en el cuello. Dave le sonrió como un bobo y lo peor fue disfrutar esa risa tonta. Cuando tuvieron sus órdenes y estaban por marcharse se encontraron de frente con Ian y su familia. Kurt lo ignoró. Dave le abrió la puerta a la señora y las hijas y casi le cierra la puerta en la nariz al tipo.

Afuera, Kurt se enredó en el brazo de Dave y olvidó todo lo demás. Sólo sentía la felicidad de ir del brazo por la calle con un hombre que valía la pena.

* * *

—¿Sabes que papá piensa que salgo con alguien? —dijo Dave mientras subía al coche rentado. Kurt arrancó mirando con agrado la nieve—. Seguro cree que es otro chico de veinte años dispuesto a quitarme todo lo que tengo. —Kurt rió.

—Claro que no. Sólo es un tipo de tu edad dispuesto a quitarte todo lo que tienes. —Dave le besó en la mejilla.

—Esta mañana casi me dejas seco. Por poco lo logras. —Kurt rodó los ojos. Tres semanas saliendo y su relación se mantenía casi igual sólo que con sexo, con mucho sexo. Cosa que tenía muy de buenas a Kurt porque Dave era de esos amantes que le encantaba usar de todo para no hacer nada rutinario.

—Al último le dejaste un piso. Yo quiero la Hummer y la casa, que por cierto, está quedando preciosa. —Dave se rió.

—Claro, la estás amueblando a tu gusto. Y yo no tengo una Hummer.

—Aún… —respondió Kurt. Dave negó divertido.

Burt detuvo las manos de Paul. No lo había podido evitar; su amigo lo estaba volviendo loco tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Esta vez va a ser peor, lo noto. Ni quisiera quiso llegar a casa. Así de mal debe de estar. Seguro tiene quince años o algo así.

Burt le sirvió una copa para tranquilizarlo. No se podía engañar, él también estaba preocupado por Kurt. Llegaba la semana siguiente con un tipo nuevo y sólo le rogaba al creador porque no fuera como el último.

Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron y, para sorpresa de Burt, Kurt entró al restaurante seguido de Dave. Los chicos sonrieron a sus padres y se tomaron de las manos mientras caminaban hacia ellos, que estaban con la boca abierta.

—Papá —dijo Dave antes de sentarse—. Él es mi novio, Kurt Hummel. —Kurt le tendió la mano a Paul, que la aceptó de inmediato buscando en sus miradas si todo eso era una broma.

—Papá —Kurt sonreía—, te presentó a mi novio, David Christopher Karofsky. —Dave le tendió la mano y Burt tardó unos segundos en aceptarla, pero después Paul lo codeó y Burt aceptó la mano de Dave.

—¿Cómo… —Dave y Kurt se sentaron frente a sus padres.

—En realidad todo empezó con un desayuno… —sonrió Dave explicándoles a sus padres.

Sin embargo, Kurt sabía que había empezado antes, concretamente en Lima, concretamente en McKinley, con un beso robado y una historia que se empezó a escribir para terminar así, frente a sus padres y con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

**_Mi primer fic del año, un año más aquí con ustedes. Cerré el año pasado escribiendo y abrí este también escribiendo lo cual es genial. Espero que eso sea una buena señal._**

**_Para ustedes, bueno, les deseo el mejor de los años. Dicen que el 13 es un número cabalístico y tal vez sí, porque me encantaría que este año fuera mágico para ustedes, para todos en general. Les deseo que cada aspiración se cumpla, que lo que buscan lo encuentren, que todas las metas se logren y se colmen de buena salud._**

**_Mil gracias a Winter por betear esto. Ella dice que se ha hecho perezosa con el matrimonio, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerle que se tomé horas de su tiempo libre para mis fics. Que a pesar de todo ella se esfuerce en ser mi beta. No lo digo de juego, mis fics son para Winter. Antes ella me daba sus opiniones en comentarios, y créanme, eran los comentarios más honestos que podía tener. Luego, se hizo mi beta y empezaron las opiniones desde adentro._**

**_Le agradezco las lecciones aprendidas, las palabras y las conversaciones porque han sido enriquecedoras. Así, que decirle gracias por el beteo, pues es poco._**

**_Un abrazo con todo mi cariño. Aquí nos estamos viendo en la próxima._**


End file.
